


Nightbloomers

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Ambassador!Hux, Bondage, Consenting Adults, F/M, How Hux Becomes A General in the FO, Kylux - Freeform, Ownership, PWP, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Rule The Galaxy Together, Shibari, Supreme Leader!Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader!Rey, Total Trash, or maybe, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Kylo Ren might be the current ruler of the known galaxy but it was quite obvious that he had not yet claimed full jurisdiction over his wife.She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.“…please…” Her eyes opened as she reached for him, fists winding into his clothing.“Please, what?” Hux let her pull him close enough that her breath drifted across his lips. “Tell me. What is it you want, Highness?”“He doesn’t touch me. Doesn’t let me touch him. I want—”Ah, there it is…Under his deft hands, the silken knots he bound her with would dimple her breasts and buttocks and thighs into a galaxy of constellations. The skin underneath the bindings would bloom like pink supernova, fading to blue as they cooled.Touch me…





	1. Chapter 1

The new Supreme Leader was nothing if he wasn't dramatic. Hux supposed that was inevitable considering his lineage. His grandmother and grandfather had both been prone to theartic displays of politics and power. True to his maternal heritage, Lord Ren wore the full regalia of Naboo royalty, up to and including the elaborate makeup whereby he bore the scar of remembrance across his full bottom lip. It made the man, already striking by any galactic measure, even more so.

Hux didn’t know Lord Ren personally, though he would most like to for diplomatic reasons.

What he did know was that Ren had no problem in the spotlight. His vanity and surety before the galaxy had caught Hux off guard almost as much as his rise to power. It had been swift and unforeseen.

Supreme Leader Snoke had ruled the galaxy for many years and though there had been whispers of an apprentice, one powerful with the dark side, no one had ever laid eyes upon him.

Even now, Hux did not know for sure that Kylo Ren had been Snoke’s apprentice. It served to reason that he had and that he had also orchestrated the Supreme Leader’s recent demise. If the rumours were to be believed, he had likely killed Snoke with his own hand. In any case, the new Supreme Leader had taken hold of the reins with an iron fist and had proceeded to exact loyalty from system after system, starting with Coruscant and working outward from the Core along the Corellian Run. Those who refused to join on his terms lay smouldering at his feet.

The sheer cunning one must possess left Hux in awe. By any measure, it was a stunning, unanticipated victory.

Hux did not like surprises so he had decided to act. He’d come to Denon under the guise of Ambassador to Arkanis, his sole purpose to secure a peaceful, perhaps even lucrative, treaty with Lord Ren and avoid any possibility of bloodshed for his people. Though Ren’s forces had only just reached the edges of Tinnel, Hux thought it prudent to get as far out ahead of the new ruler’s war path as possible.

He’d been on-planet two days and had yet to even catch the Supreme Leader’s eye. Not surprising considering the thick ring of suitors that clung to him like a damp, desperate fog. Other, weaker men gathered around Ren, clawing for the smallest scraps of mercy.

Armitage Hux did not _cling_ to anyone. So he waited, and he watched. Eventually, his drink and his hyper-vigilance began to catch up with him. His attention strayed from following the Supreme Leader to engaging in the activity nearest to himself.

_I don’t know why I get so worked up. It’s a party._

Bodies pressed against him, flesh warm and cold, smooth and rough. It all suddenly became too much. His skin prickled and he willed himself to breathe deep while he pushed his way through the crowd toward the outer edge.

Cool air greeted him as he broke through. It helped to clear his head and recentre him. The hour had grown late and Hux was no closer to a meeting than he had been the day he landed. There would be no further opportunities for an audience with Lord Ren on this day and it allowed Hux a bit of time to otherwise entertain himself.

He let his focus wander to more mundane, carnal interests. Whether by chance or by design, there was enough variety of species and genders that one could indulge in anything and everything imaginable, if one so chose. Hux was a little more discriminating in his desires.

In his younger years, he'd had a long term love affair with a Twi'lek that had ended very badly. He hadn't been with one since. These days, he kept almost exclusively to humans, and never long enough to grow attached.

Tonight, a woman caught Hux's attention. Something about the way she moved intrigued him. Swirls of dark grey silk. Jewels glinted from the slim metal band she wore across her forehead. Silver laughs and electric smiles seemed just for him even if she never quite met his gaze. Though she was slight, she gave off a sense of power and danger. Hux found her intoxicating.

He circled ever closer, which wasn't difficult considering most who passed her by spared her no more than a fleeting glance, almost as though she were an illusion. He found himself drawn farther and farther from the central core of festivities as he chased after her.

At last, the crowd dwindled to a few sparse couples taking advantage of the shadows. Hux, too, made use of the dark, drawing closer to the woman without being overt.

She stood on a wide balcony staring out at the megalopolis of Denon’s main settlement. Light from three moons made it seem as though she stood beneath a spotlight.

It afforded him the opportunity to simply observe. She wore her hair in an elaborate display of three knots that started at the crown of her head and ended at the base of her neck. Pearls and flowers wove their way through the strands. They shone like snowflakes against her dark hair.

Hux was close enough to watch her trace light fingers across the faint bruises circling her wrists. Watch her cheeks flush as she recalled how she had earned them.

Intrigue drew his eyes to the pale skin of her neck. More faint bruises. Another familiar pattern. The marks stood out against the rosy hue of her skin, dusky shadows whispering of forbidden things that happened behind closed doors, things Hux was intimately familiar with.

Heat rolled through him, gathering in his core. The markings told him plenty and set his thoughts on fire. Hux decided then and there that he must have her, if only to introduce her to the possibilities that awaited her under his expert guidance.

If she noticed his approach, she didn't react. Hux moved in behind her. Close enough to touch but making sure to keep the smallest bit of space between them.

Her back to his front, Hux leaned over her bare shoulder, put his mouth near her ear.

“Whoever gave you those marks barely knows what they are doing,” he said, voice low so that only she would hear.

She spun away. Anger flared off her and for a moment, he thought she would toss her drink in his face. Instead, she met his look, unable to hide her dark curiosity.

“I beg your pardon?”

Hux took his time, letting his eyes wander to all the places where her lover had marked her, lingering longest on her mouth. When he met her eyes again, Hux savoured the way her cheeks had taken on an even deeper hue.

“The markings on your wrists and ankles and throat. Clearly the work of an amateur.”

She glared at him, trying to disguise her curiosity behind anger and began backing away. Hux followed as she led them into a small alcove, out of sight of the other guests.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” she said as she backed them into even deeper shadows.

“No?” Hux imagined how her skin would set off his favorite Lashaa silk ropes in a most pleasing way. Little servings of sun-darkened flesh outlined in pale jute cording, waiting for his teeth and lips and tongue to bite and tease and taste.

He felt her hunger ignite as he watched the anger in her eyes give way to full blown desire.

In the same low voice, he described how he imagined she’d gotten the marks that encircled her wrists, how she’d lain stretched taut on the bed, wearing nothing at all, while her lover used his crude leather straps to lash her to the durasteel frame.

She let out a quiet sound when her back met the wall. Her glass fell from her grip to shatter at their feet like so much stardust.

_Trapped_

“Leather. Only amateurs use it for the simple reason that it leaves lasting marks.” He traced a finger across the back of her wrist, his thoughts on how lovely she’d look with his ropes knotted around the delicate bones. “Marks just like these.”

He took her wrists in his hands, his fingers gentle on the pale blue bruises, and raised her arms above her head, pinning them against the wall. She shivered against him, breath gone ragged.

With one hand, he kept hers pinned above her head. His free hand trailed down her arm until it reached her neck. He pressed his fingers into her tender, bruised skin.

“Positively barbaric.” Hux leaned in, letting his fingers slide around the back of her neck so his mouth could replace his fingers along her throat. No ropes here. Hux had special items he’d designed himself for claiming ownership of a woman's throat. Her whimpers drew him to full hardness.

She pulled her hands free of his grip and flattened them against his chest. Hux expected her to shove him away. Instead, she twisted his tunic in her fists and pulled him closer. There was no hiding his arousal as she pressed herself hard against him.

“What do you want?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Her fingers threaded into the short hair at the back of his neck.

_What do I want? Oh, the things I want from you..._

He dipped his mouth toward hers, pulled away when she leaned into him. He settled one hand on her hip. The other he wrapped around her, letting it settle at the small of her back, fingers splayed across the swell of her ass. When she didn’t resist, he drew her forward onto his leg. With easy confidence, he guided her with the hand at her low back, encouraging her to roll her hips. Hux lifted his leg to meet her as she ground forward against his thigh.

She rutted against him, eyes bright, moist lips parted, breath stuttering each time their bodies ground together.

“Look at you. So beautiful to be so needy,” he said. “I'm not sure this is about what I want.”

She gave a quiet little moan each time he pushed her down against his thigh. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

“Mmmh, that's it. So good for me,” he said.

“What do you _want_?” she asked again, breathless.

“What do I want?” Hux punctuated his words with a series of kisses along her shoulder. “I want to know his name. Tell me who's taken what he wanted from you and left me to find you in this accursed, unfulfilled state. Tell me whose marks you’re wearing. I want to know who I’m stealing from.”

He sank his teeth into her bare shoulder where it met her neck, hard enough to mark without drawing blood, then sucked until he felt warmth rise to the surface.

Overcome, she whispered her lover's name into his ear.

“Lord Ren.”

Hux pulled away with a hiss as though burned. He took a step back and dropped to one knee, felt a shard of glass from her broken chalice bite into his flesh. He bowed his head in apologetic reverence.

As much as Lord Ren glorified in the galaxy’s starlight, his wife shunned it. As with Snoke before him, rumours swirled around Ren’s chosen woman. That she was a most powerful Jedi. Or, that she was a dark sider and Ren was her apprentice. Even that she was nothing more than a scavenger Ren had dug out of the barren sands of an abandoned desert planet somewhere deep within the Western Reaches. No one had claimed to lay eyes upon her in the month since Ren had seized power.

And, yet, sure as the glass under his knee that sent pricks of pain through his leg, he knew she could be no one else.

“Empress, please forgive my bold intrusion. I did not know it was you. I would never dare to impose on the Supreme Leader's wife.” His heart hammered against his rib cage and he wondered if he’d just made a fatal mistake.

Hux did not like surprises, least of all ones in which he had most assuredly just left a visible mark upon the delicate skin of the Emperor's wife. Sweet stars, he’d likely just signed his own death warrant.

“If it pleases your Highness, I would take my leave,” he finally said.

He waited for acknowledgement that never came.

Hux looked up to find her still breathing fast, back braced against the wall, hands at her sides, palms flat against the smooth marble side of the building. Her dress sat slightly askew across her hips. Her ardour, rather than diminishing, seemed to have grown hotter since he'd pulled away.

“You'll stay,” she answered, her uncertainty making it almost a question instead of the command she meant it to be.

It was all the opening Hux needed. In for a penny, in for a pound. There still might be a chance to save his people even if he himself was unlikely to survive this encounter. No turning back now. He rose to his full height and closed the space between them.

“Anything you wish, Highness.”

His hands settled on her hips, light but sure.

“I told you what I want.” Hux smoothed his hands around to her ass and pulled her back onto his thigh. “Tell me what you want, your Highness.” He pushed against her, felt the heat centred between her legs.

She rewarded him by grinding against him while she answered but kept her hands plastered against the wall.

“I want…want Lord Ren…no more markings…” Her voice stuttered as Hux kept up his gentle encouragement. He drew her hips forward up his thigh until she had to stand on tiptoes to match his height then eased his grip to let her slide back to her feet.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, pulling her forward again. “It isn't the restraints or the markings you object to, is it? It’s _why_ he does it that bothers you.”

“No. You’re wrong.” Her eyes burned like twin suns.

“Am I?”

“No, I… he doesn’t… won’t…”

Hux stepped away, letting the cool night air drift between them while his thoughts ran wild. Kylo Ren might be the current ruler of the known galaxy but it was quite obvious that he had not yet claimed full jurisdiction over his wife.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

“… _please_ …” Her eyes opened as she reached for him, fists winding into his clothing.

“Please, what?” Hux let her pull him close enough that her breath drifted across his lips. “Tell me. What is it you want, Highness?”

“He doesn’t touch me. Doesn’t let me touch him. I want—”

_Ah, there it is…_

Under his deft hands, the silken knots he bound her with would dimple her breasts and buttocks and thighs into a galaxy of constellations. The skin underneath the bindings would bloom like pink supernova, fading to blue as they cooled.

_Touch me..._

“I want—your _thoughts_ , Ambassador. They're so _loud_. The ropes… the knots, I—”

Realisation struck him like lightning. Hux thrust the rest of his fantasy at her.

 _[Once bound, he’d place Nightbloomers](https://reynimansolo.files.wordpress.com/2018/12/51ea764236dec573b441f5979270c7cc.jpg) at her shoulder blades, across her wrists, at the small of her back, on the outside of her thigh, their crimson blooms blood red against her flesh. Her Highness would be helpless to do anything but _feel _as he traced his fingers and lips and cock across her restrained, decorated flesh._

“… _yes_ … _gods, yes_ …” She yanked the material of his jacket. “... _please_ , just like that… ”

Hux heard the distinct sound of ripping fabric, felt the stitching of one sleeve give way. For a brief moment, his mouth met hers, warm and impossibly soft, the barest hint of tongue, before he managed to turn away. Hux buried his face against the side of her neck, let his lips find the hot shell of her ear.

“Force-sensitive, are we Highness?”

“The Emperor would have nothing less,” she managed. Her fingers found their way back into his hair.

“Mmmm…” He hummed against the sensitive place beneath her ear. “My specialty. Perhaps we can come to some…arrangement, Highness.” Hux let his hands drift up from her hips until he felt the swell of her breasts beneath his palms.

She arched against him. “What kind of arrangement, Ambassador?”

Hux began kissing his way toward her mouth. He pushed more images at her before locking his thoughts away. He felt her shock register, first at what he’d proposed and again when he shut his mind away. Before she could react, Hux kissed her, opened his thoughts enough to let his desires spill out, let his hands drag across her body, let her be overwhelmed with his want.

She moaned into his mouth. Her tongue dragged across his, sweet with desperation. Inexperience made her sloppy and awkward, more teeth than kiss.

Just as Hux pulled away, a platoon of Stormtroopers marched past, armour clacking, blasters giving off metallic chimes that echoed off the stone buildings.

She hissed and snapped upright, suddenly alert in a different manner.

“That’s him. He’s looking for me.” The Empress grabbed his hand, her grip strong. “Come.”

Hux resisted, holding his ground when she tried pulling him along. “And, if I refuse?”

“Then it is the end for you, Ambassador.” Though her cheeks retained their flush, the fire in her eyes had shifted to cold, calculated purpose.

And, just like that, Hux had garnered an audience with the Supreme Leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and entirely for Aleister with the promise of more.

She kept them to the shadows, refusing to let go of his hand. He trailed along behind her, doing his devil best not to step on the shimmering hem of her dress as he followed. They wound through countless columned corridors and arching hallways. He quickly gave up trying to keep his sense of place, choosing instead to use the time formulating a new plan.

At last, they reached the base of a stone staircase that curved upward into a tower of darkness. Without hesitation, Hux followed her swift pace up, forcing the sudden claustrophobia down into a cramped corner of his mind.

“Hurry. We can make it there before him,” she urged.

Hux had other ideas. He planted his feet once they’d rounded the second corner and gripped her hand tight in his, elbow locked. She jerked to a halt, her skirts swirling out for a brief moment before falling back against her legs with the quiet whisper of silk against skin.

“Wait.”

She turned toward him, shifting her weight back and forth with impatience. Sharp bars of moonlight angled at regular intervals against the stone steps through narrow slits marching along the tower’s outside edge.

Hux pulled until she took one step down, closer to him. A beam of light fell across her face, lighting her in stark contrasts.

“Just, wait. I don’t know your name,” he said.

Her eyes flashed and she came down another step on her own, descending into darkness.

Hux felt the small victory prickle across his skin.

“Tell me your name, Highness.” He pulled her close, ground his intent against her thigh, letting her know he wanted to finish what they’d started.

“I’m Rey.” She kept one arm braced between them, her palm and forearm tight against his chest.

“Rey.” The irony didn’t escape him. “What’s to stop him from killing me the moment he sets eyes on me?”

He placed his palm along the side of her throat, fingers curving around the back of her head. His thumb found purchase under her jaw. She yielded under his gentle push, head tilting back. Her hand snaked out from between them to wind into the hair at the nape of his neck. She held him close. Hux pressed his mouth, open and wet, against the exposed, vulnerable skin just beneath her ear for a moment before pulling away to speak.

“Perhaps that’s been your plan all along, Highness. To do away with me.” Each time Hux exhaled against her skin, she shivered.

“No! Of course not.”

He pulled back so he could meet her eyes, brilliant and fever bright in the shadows.

“What is your plan, then? I should think it’s fair to ask before I let you lead me into the lion’s den.”

When she hesitated, Hux pulled her all the way in, his hands swift and warm against her back. He placed a light kiss against her mouth.

“What _exactly_ …” Hux placed another kiss at the corner of her mouth.

“...do you think…” Another kiss beneath her jaw. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

“...is going to happen, Your Highness?” He let his kisses trail down the length of her throat.

He held her back when she moaned and leaned into him.

“Ren wants your academy, wants to resurrect Project Harvester.” She gave up the information without a fight.

Hux rewarded her by letting her push closer, letting her greedy hands and lips travel along his cheeks and chin and mouth. His heart skipped a beat. Then another. _Dear gods…_

Hux seized at the the implications, thoughts coagulating like spilt blood.

“I asked what _you_ wanted. Not him.” With a skill born of practice, Hux projected his thoughts to her, let them sink sharp, electric claws of _promise_ into her mind.

_Have us both, Highness. Let him take what he needs from you. Let me give you what he can’t. In return, he shall have his dark side armies. And, I shall give you what we most desire._

“Make him understand, Highness, that we can come to _terms_ ,” Hux said out loud.

Her teeth nipped at his throat, sharp with desperation.

_Pale silken knots against blooming rosettes of reddened skin. Untold numbers of force-sensitives, trained from birth to serve the darkness. Sharp white teeth against sun-darkened shoulders. Entire star systems bending to their will. Hard aching flesh buried in tight, slick heat. Invincible. Unbreakable. Unstoppable. We can be_ Legion _._

Her breath skittered before she managed to gain control. “And, if I do it?”

“Then, we shall all get what we want, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am well and truly reyux-kylux-reylo trash. That is all.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Chapter 1 Photography (c) Aaron McPolin


End file.
